Joyeux Noël Splinter !
by Missbille
Summary: Joyeux Noël Splinter ! Cette phrase aura toujours une place et une signification particulière dans le cœur du rat mutant qu'est Splinter.


**Note de l'auteur: Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**"Joyeux Noël Splinter !"**

Cette phrase aura toujours une place et une signification particulière dans le cœur du rat mutant qu'est Splinter.

Cela arriva quand il s'installa pour la toute première fois dans leur demeure actuelle avec les petites tortues mutées qui se développer comme de jeune enfant humain de 2-3 ans. Il avait dû chercher longtemps un abri sûr et sans risque pour les bébés, avant d'avoir la chance de trouver cette vieille station de métro à l'abandon depuis des années.

Les tortues avaient alors pu découvrir leur nouvel habitat sans risque de se faire sermonner si elles ne s'éloignaient pas des murs de leur nouveau domaine qui était très vaste pour de si jeunes enfants. Elles avaient ainsi commencées à développer leur propre centre d'intérêt et des jeux dans ce lieu inspirant la tranquillité, la sécurité et chaleur pour leur nouvelle famille.

Splinter fut un matin réveillé par une petite main sur son visage pour découvrir le visage de son deuxième fils Raphaël lui annoncer avec un grand sourire illuminant ses yeux. « On a une surprise ! Viens vite ! »

Et le jeune enfant fila à toute allure hors de sa chambre avant qu'il puisse l'interroger sur la surprise. Intrigué par l'excitation de son fils, le jeune père se leva tout à son étonnement en voyant qu'il était encore très tôt à son horloge. À peine 5h !

Que valait donc un tel réaménage de si bonne heure ?

Il se dirigea dans la pièce aménagée pour être le futur salon dans les prochains jours par ses soins, pour découvrir qu'aucune lumière n'éclairer la salle. Où était donc passé son fils ? Et où étaient ces frères ?

Il entendit un chuchotement dans l'ombre et un rire enfantin qui trahit la présence de Michelangelo. Comprenant que ses fils lui préparer quelque chose de spécial, il entreprit de leur laisser le bénéfice du doute sur leur prochaine action.

Quatre petites lumières apparurent devant lui, dévoilant les minuscules silhouettes de ses fils qui se mirent à chanter.

**« We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!**

**Good tidings to you and all of your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year!**

**Good tidings to you wherever you are;  
Good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year! » **

Pendant qu'ils chantaient, une lumière apparut derrière eux, dévoilant une belle silhouette de sapin couvert de guirlandes étincelantes telles des étoiles. Splinter resta muet de stupeur et d'admiration et ne se rendit compte que ses fils avaient fini leur chanson quand ils se jetèrent contre lui en disant. « Joyeux Noël Splinter ! »

Abasourdit par la magie de l'instant, le jeune père pu seulement serrer très fort ses fils dans ses bars et les couvrit de baisers pour leur superbe prestation. Ils restèrent un moment assis au sol à regarder le sapin brillant de mille feux sous les petites lampes torches installées en-dessous de ses branches.

Quand Michelangelo se plaint de s'ennuyer et d'avoir faim. Splinter se redressa et leur proposa un bon petit déjeuner avec un chocolat chaud qui fit crier les petites tortues de joie qui se précipitèrent à toute allure jusqu'à la cuisine.

Splinter en profita pour s'approcher du sapin en se demanda où ses fils avaient pu trouver cet arbre alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés hors du repaire sans surveillance.

Il fut surprit en constatant que le fier sapin couvert de guirlande était en fait un assemblage de carton colorier en différent vert et de diverse pièce de récupération comme du papier d'aluminium et d'emballage de bonbon usagé. Ceux-ci scintiller grâce à la lumière placée de tel façon qu'ils brillaient comme des diamants.

Il s'interrogea sur comment ses jeunes fils avaient pu créer une telle mise en scène sans qu'il s'en rende compte quand une petite main le secoua par un coin de son kimono. Il regarda Léonardo qui l'observer interrogativement. « Vous ne venez pas ? »

Splinter ramassa son fils et l'installa sur sa hanche en lui disant. « Je reste émerveillé par toute la beauté de votre sapin mes enfants. Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? »

« C'est Donny qui a eu l'idée. » Lui expliqua son fils aîné avec un grand sourire. « Il a lu dans un livre que Noël est très important pour les familles. Alors, on a préparé tout ça pour le jour de Noël pour vous montrer que l'on est heureux d'être avec vous et qu'on vous aime ! »

Splinter fut touché par les tendres paroles de son fils et très heureux de voir que ses enfants le voyait comme leur père. Ils avaient tous travaillés ensemble pour lui faire cette magnifique surprise alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes.

Des années plus tard, la fête de Noël resta la plus belle et magnifique pour Splinter car il revoyait à chaque fois ses adorables petits enfants chantant sous le plus lumineux de tous les sapins du monde rien que pour lui.

Fin.


End file.
